The Girl with the Silver Bracelet
by Miss Cat Midnight
Summary: A not so ordinary girl ends up on Earth Land, but doesn't seem to surprised by this. She will meet Fairy Tail, make friends, and get into a lot of trouble. What are her secrets, who will find them out, and who sent her to Earth Land? Will be re-edited once finished. Story still in progress.But on temporary hiatus, sorry.
1. Introduction

***Please read***

 **This is my first story I have posted online, I haven't got an editor, so if you find** **any** **mistakes or have any ideas, please tell me, even if you read the first page and don't like it, please let me know why so I can improve over the future.**

 **And I'm so sorry if this sounds like a cliché story or if the characters are a bit OC.**

 **I'm hoping to make this story small to medium length, but this first chapter will only be a small (boring, but important) introduction. Also I haven't ready any manga's** **:(** **, they are just too hard to find and expensive. Please enjoy!**

 **Introduction:**

I'm Catharine Jane Willows, known as Cat because of my curious nature, love of tree climbing, catlike nature. I'm always told I'm testing my nine lives because of my recklessness. I grew up on earth in Australia and England (We moved between the two) with my adopted parents, Amelia and George Willows and in later years they had a son, Tom who is now thirteen years old. I have never known how old I really am, I was found when I was about one to two years old, and I am now about twenty to twenty-two years old.

When I was at the age to go to high school I met one of my friends Stella. She is a very bright, bubbly person with long blond hair accompanied by the latest trending outfit, when we met I saved her life and found out the truth about my past, and she took me to her 'Special' school, it looked like someone had pulled it from the fantasy section in the library, but you're going to have to find out more about my secrets later.

Now for my description. I am wearing black boots that came up to my knees, navy blue jeans and a blue tee shirt on top of my tank top and I have a thin silver lip ring on, but I'm not a punk rock chic. I have no makeup on as usual, it's just much effort to put it on each day, but I do carry some around in my bag. Around my wrist is a silver bracelet. It is made of silver vines intertwining with each other and has an assortment of silver beads threaded on it with one charm hanging of it. I am tall, but not overly tall and my eyes come up to about shoulder high on most guy. I have midnight black hair with a natural tint of blue that goes to hip length and I have one of those fringes that hangs over my left eye, the fringe has a streak of colour. The streak starts as forest green then turns to turquoise then to dark blue at the end of the strand of hair. I've been told I have the most unusual eyes, they look like the ocean is in them, and they are a mix of greens and blues. I am also always carrying around a shoulder bag, it has everything I could possibly need, and a few of those things are my laptop, phone, clothes, shoes, and torch. Surprisingly the small bag can hold a lot. I live with my Siberian cat, Kisa in a large flat and I have just left college/university where I was studding studying art, music and English. Now I shall begin my story.

I was lounging on my couch in my flat with my friends Mike and Stella. Mike in a checker flannelette shirt and jeans with brown spiky hair lent over to grab a warm 'I'm in a Hurry Muffin'. While the blond with a serious fashion addiction continued talking.

"Sweet old Aunt Tilly, I just think she's one of those grandmas out of a story book, wouldn't it be brilliant if was all had magic?"

"No, you wouldn't like it, in all stories about magic there's never technology, and it's always replaced by magic. No internet, no texts, no electricity." I said.

"Oh my gosh! I would just die!" Mike said in a sarcastic, girly voice, while Stella hit him.

Mike stood up after grabbing another cupcake and headed out the door "Gotta run, oh, and thanks for the food!"

Once Mike shut the door Stella turned to me expectantly. I already knew what she wanted to take about but I pretended I didn't and stared back.

"Come on Cat, we need to talk about it, are you sure you don't want to try to find your place there again?" she said as she tool but my hands, in a comforting way, but also so I couldn't escape or take a bit of food so I couldn't answer.

"I spent my school life there, I don't fit in, I just don't belong there and I'm happy living a normal life" Stella gave me a look saying 'are you sure normal is the word you want to use?' "Ok, maybe not normal, but not a world that is not completely the opposite of normal, also I find it creepy there."

"Why's it creepy!" she whined.

"It's so perfect, fairy tale like and unnatural, people only die of old age, the 'bad guys' never attach when you're celebrating defeating them, which you always do and it just feels so fake, it might be a home for you, but it's not a home for me, no matter where my real parents come from."

I gave a cheeky grin "But, it doesn't mean I don't want to explore, adventure and find something interesting"

"By interesting I assume you mean trouble" Stella said picking up Kisa who had magically appeared.

A few hours after Stella had left, armed with my bag ready to set out for work, I glanced at the clock that was slightly hanging of the wall after Kisa found a fly on it, it said it was eight pm. I adjusted my bracelet my hands running over each bead in a reassuring way, all memorized by their shape and texture. I was feeling happy, my life seemed to be finally normal! I have always wanted my life to be normal, but just as I got close to a normal life something would happen to disrupt that peace. My phone made a temple bell sound, telling me I had a text, followed by a seagulls and waves crashing against the sand sound, my phone was ringing. I love the ringtone, it makes me feel like I have a seaside holiday in my bag, but I really have to change it because I just never want to answer it, I just want to keep on listening.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cat, it's Tom, I know we haven't spoken in a while, but can I come stay with you? I miss you" he said truthfully

"I seeing you, but what about Mr and Mrs Wellington, I thought they were looking after you."

"Yes, but your my sister!" I always had a special connection to Tom, I would do anything in the world for him. He is the best brother, he feels like one of those sweet orphans in the movies you see, that you just want to take home and treat him like a brother.

After a long pause I said "Ok fine, how about when it's school holidays-" I was interrupted by a spluttering of complaints.

"No, but it's we-"

I cut him off "Look, it'll be better if we wait till then. I'll promise you can stay if you promise you will wait, ask Mr and Mrs Wellington permission and you will behave for them until you get here"

"Yes! I will! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

We ended our conversation after catching up a little and I headed to the door taking of my lip ring and putting it into my pocket.

I reached for the handle, but the paused. The message on my phone. I don't normal feel the need to answer my phone, I know they'll just leave a message, and I read my texts when I have time. But for some reason I felt the need to read this one. I pulled my phone out of my pocket turned it over, the screen lit up.

'Hello Cat, I heard you like adventure, how about we have some fun? I know all about your secrets, so let's see how long you can keep them.'

No name was at the end of the text, but it seem slightly familiar.

Then my phone got another text.

'Are you ready?'

Followed by a bombardment of others.

'10' '9' '8' '7' '6' '5' '4' '3'

My eyes widened, this somehow didn't feel like a joke.

By the time it reached zero I was thrown to the ground

The ground was dirt and I could feel a lot of rocks scraping any unexposed skin. I looked up. There is a long path leading down a mountain into a cobblestone street town. I knew right there and then, I was screwed.

I thought 'well might as well go for it' so I walked around town. I walked past 'Southgate Park' with a lovely tree in the center, past a river, cathedral and past many market stalls and shops. I knew this was not home. When walking I Noticed two things straight away, one was that there was not technology, like none at all, Stella would have freaked at that, but also that replacing technology was Magic! I didn't go running or screaming, I didn't gasp or run round like a lunatic, I wasn't even surprised at all.

Suddenly I heard a high pitch scream/yell coming towards me. That sound was coming from a blue lump of fur hurtling in my direction, which caused me to duck. When I looked at where it came from I could see four people arguing and yelling, then one pointed at my feet, where a dazed blue cat was sitting.

 **Please review, tell me what you think. I'm do admit I'm a better reader that writer.**

 **Next chapter I will be filled with Fairy Tail stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meeting the Guild

**In a few chapters time I'm going to go back and fix and improve my chapters. And thank you to AzamiAzulli for pointing out somethings I need to fix and for reviewing!**

 **Last time:** Suddenly I heard a high pitch scream/yell coming towards me. That sound was coming from a blue lump of fur hurtling in my direction, which caused me to duck. When I looked at where it came from I could see four people arguing and yelling, then one pointed at my feet, where a dazed blue cat was sitting.

"Hello" I cooed at the blue cat.

"Are you ok?" I said as I bent down towards it, still hearing the yelling in the distance from the people who were arguing, but it now sounded friendlier.

"Aye! I'm fine, Natsu was kicking Sabretooth's butts!" It replied, then mumbled "Wonder why they're here"

I felt like a bolt of lightning just hit me, did the cat just answer me? A talking cat. I know sometimes I want to know what Kisa is thinking, but other times when she give me an 'I'm plotting your murder' look I don't want to know. But in reality, a cat talking is just insane. Maybe I'm insane.

"I'm Cat, what's your name?" I ask awkwardly as the blue cat looks up at me.

"You don't look like a cat, but my names Happy and I'm a member of the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" he said proudly.

Ok I am defiantly right, he can talk or hopefully Mike just slipped something into my drink… but that's unlikely.

"Um… this may seem like an odd question but are you a cat?" I asked as we moved off the street so a cart could pass by, it seemed to be piled full of luggage and all sorts of things that was in a wobbling tower, all held on by rope. I heard the 'cat' murmured something about 'she's back'.

"You can call me a cat, but cats can't talk, I'm really an Exceed, that's why I can talk and fly." He explained as if it was common knowledge.

Great, so not only can he talk but know he can fly. And I thought my life was messed up. I watched three people walking away from where Happy was thrown from, leaving the fourth alone. I was lost in deep thought when Happy started to talk again

"Do you want to come talk to my friends now that Sabretooth has gone? Then we can go eat fish"

We began walking towards his friend who was now not alone and was joined by a curvaceous blond girl. Happy said his friend was Natsu, who must be the guy with scarf and pink spiky hair ' _I wander if it's a natural color'_. The girl and boy had the same emblem that looked like a tattoo. It kind of looked like a flame, cross a devils pointy tail, and cross, I don't know what, but it looked cool.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy I just me this girl, she said she's a cat"

The girl, I'm guessing was Lucy, who had a warm cheerful smile and said "Hey, I'm Lucy" giving a wave. She sounded a little confused about the cat part.

While Natsu yelled "Cool! Wait, if you're a cat how come you don't have ears or a tail!?" locking at my head and behind me like an exited puppy. I had a feeling he could be a little dense sometimes.

"I'm not a cat, my friends just call me Cat" I replied, and I could feel Lucy relax and the confusion lift.

"Then why did you tell us you were a cat then?" Natsu asked quite honestly still confused.

Lucy hit him, then dragged the four of use to a café and sat us down in the red booths. She had said I had reminded her of when she first arrived here, and she wanted to get to know me.

The café seemed to be a very bright tropical place. The walls had palm leaves painted on them and the waitresses were wearing short, very short green skirts with a yellow apron. The café seemed popular, but not overcrowded, it was peaceful with a quit buzz. We all ordered drinks and food. Lucy and I ordered a small summer salad with a strawberry smoothie, Happy ordered fish with catnip tea and Natsu ordered everything, which made Lucy give a tired and sad look as she handed the waitress the her money paying for all the food.

As soon as the food arrived Natus and Happy began stuffing their faces, spraying food everywhere.

Natsu asked me "So, where you from?"

"Um… well. I'm, as you can probably can tell not from round here. Home is pretty far from here, but what about you three?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

"We all live here in Magnolia and are all part of the same team in out guild. We're all Fairy Tail members!" Lucy exclaimed happily while pointing to her mark on her hand. She finished of her salad and was taking a sip of her fruity, creamy pink smoothie.

"Fairy Tail? Do fairies even have tales?" I asked, Lucy giggled. I've got a feeling people ask that a lot.

"That's why our first master named our guild 'Fairy Tail'" She explained.

"You're a mage right? I can feel your magic energy, you must be pretty strong, are you in a guild?" Natsu asked from behind a towering, unstable pile of plates, bones and food scraps.

I hesitated to answer, this question made me feel uncomfortable "It's kind of complicated, but no I'm not part of a guild, I'm kind of just traveling round at the moment, I wanted to find something new in my life" I shifted in my seat. Lucy gave me a considerate look and turned to Natsu and Happy with an evil glint in her eye.

"Hey Natsu, Happy is that Grey over there?" she pain pointing to a guy with a Fairy Tail mark across his chest and practically no clothes on, I felt my face heat up a little looking at him, wishing he would put some clothes on. "Hey stripper you wanna fight!" Natsu yelled. Lucy roller her eyes at his reaction.

"Bring it on flamebrain!" Grey retorted

Natsu's body was consumed by flames as he punched Grey, who was getting ready to use a cannon he created out of ice, while happy sprouted white wings and cheered on Natsu. I had seen people welding magic trinkets and selling magic things at stalls around the town, and people doing small tricks for daily life uses, but I hadn't seen anything like this. _Is this normal, should they even be doing this?_. They continued their fight down at the other end of the café, while Lucy brought me out of my shock.

"Don't worry about them, Grey, strips and uses ice maker magic. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and can be a bit idiotic sometimes. It's a usual occurrence, they are always fighting, when I first joined the guild it was a little worrying, but now I'm used to it, they are some of the strongest members of the guild, so they'll be fine. They are only playing around, our guild members don't hurt each other." She said. So this was normal?

"You seemed kinda hesitant to talk about where you're from, want to have girl talk about it?" she asked, she seemed genuinely nice and friendly. For some reason I felt like I wanted to relay open up to her.

"It's hard to explain, and at the moment it's best if I don't explain it in detail. When I say I'm from far away, I mean I'm stuck here and can't get home at the moment, and I have an idea who got me stuck here but I'm not sure, it's kind of like dayshavoo, do you understand that?"

"Totally, I've had that before. I like the way you put that, I should put that in my stor- whoops! Please don't tell anyone I'm wring a story it's only just for fun at the moment and I promised Levy, she would be the first to read it." Lucy said with cute pink tinted cheeks from embarrassment. Levy? Most likely a friend from her guild.

"It's ok, I'm very good at keeping secrets. But to answer your previous question, where I'm from magic, umm… it's complicated. It lived my life sheltered from magic, I didn't even know I had it until I went to high school. Magic also works in a different way there. But at the moment I can't use it."

Lucy nodded

"I don't know how much I can tell you. I don't like lying, if I have to lie I bent the truth, or let other assume things, so I don't have to lie. I don't want to make stuff up" I said

"I totally understand, I'm a celestial wizard, so I always keep my promises, how about we change the topic?" she suggested making me feel more open and happy.

Lucy and I got talking, and began to get to know one another and I learn all about her celestial spirits. We struck a deal, she will talk to her landlady to see if there are any spear apartments for me and I bake a strawberry cheese cake for her friend, who just came back from a mission this morning and I become friends with Lucy.

"- And then he tried to use his ring that had charm magic to trick me and all the girls into falling in love with him, if it wasn't for Natsu I would have been totally under his spell." Lucy finished her story just as a waitress came over asking us to get out friends to leave.

Lucy and I managed to get an apartment from her landlady at an ok price, but it was the best price we could get. We dragged, Happy, Natsu and Grey back with us who were still fighting, I don't even think they noticed we were dragging them. Lucy contacted her friend to come help me set up my apartment and collect her cheese cake via a communication lacrima. Basically a big blue crystal, I think I like phones better.

My apartment space looked over the river and stretched out to the back of the building, where there was a large oak tree outside my window. I had an apartment similar to Lucy's, but I had a guest bed room, a study and the kitchen was slightly bigger. My new home also had a calming green and blue color theme. Lucy had recently bought some new furniture and she donated her old stuff to me.

When I explained to Lucy that I use a different currency where I come from, she took me to the 'Money Exchange Booth' that was across the river. There was a lacrima crystal set up on a tale. I held up my credit card it. It worked out what I had bought and for what price so it could covert my currency, now I could take out money from my credit card and turn it into Jewels. At any money exchange booth. We walked back to my apartment to where the boys were still bickering but it was now only verbal, happy had decided to just sit, watch and scratch the couch. Then Greys hands started to freeze creating ice shard weapons and cold vapor smoked from him. Natsu was eating fire! Then he looked like he was ready to breathe it all out. _He ate fire!_ I don't think my mind could work out that one.

"Grey, put some clothes on! Natsu don't burn the building down! And happy, stop scratching the couch!" Lucy yelled just as a woman with scarlet red hair dressed in armor burst in.

"Grey! Natsu! Are you too getting along?" she asked in a stern, hard voice making me shiver in fear. She was scary.

I looked over to see Natsu and Grey with their arms over each other in a hug with goofy smiles acting as is they were best friends swaying together.

"Aye!" said Natsu, "Yes, mam" said Grey as the now calm woman turned to Lucy and I.

"Hey Erza, this is this girl I was talking about, Cat" Erza had a pleasant smile as I introduced myself. _What happened to scary Erza? I hope she only acts like that towards Natsu and Grey._ I walked her to the cheese cake I baked with the ingredients Lucy gave me before going to take out some money.

When she tasted it she had stars in her eyes and looked like a little girl. I heard a quiet, high pitched squeal of delight. She suddenly grabbed me, lifting me into the air and hugging me so all my bones were crushed. I swear I could hear my bones cracking and breaking.

"It's wonderful Cat, it's the best I've ever tasted. Can you make more?"

I looked over at Grey and Natsu for help, who were now silently fighting while watching Erza to make sure she doesn't catch them, Grey was the first to notice my silent plea and react, as I began to pale from the lack of oxygen.

Grey ran over and helped free me.  
"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome. Um… where are we, and also who are you?" asked Grey once he placed me back on the ground. I just gave him a blank stare in disbelief.

Erza suddenly had a dark aura around her as she slowly turned to Grey.

"Do you mean you didn't notice you were in this lovely girls' home, she was treating you with the best hospitality and you didn't even bother to introduce yourself!? Poor Cat, she must feel so neglected." She said in a calm but fierce voice "That is unacceptable, I cannot let you get away with that!" she ended up yelling.

"Requip, Heaven's Wheel!" she yelled as her armor transformed into a magnificent silver and white set of armor followed by at least twenty swords floating in mid-air, all facing Grey, who was getting ready to fight, his hands steaming from the cold ice he was creating. It began to form a jagged sword. Natsu sensed the fight brewing and perked up, with a grin on his face.

After many attempts to get the three argumentative people separated Lucy and I gave up and just sat on the couch and waited with Happy, who had sensibly taken cover. By the time they left, the wall in the kitchen was blackened and charred. My carpet was filled with sharp ice shards and the wall above the lacrima TV? Well, there was a giant sword, which was so forcefully thrown into the wall, that I had no chance of removing. I looked over to my left and saw the couch had been shredded by Happy's nervous scratching from watching the fight. Great, just great.

Lucy was still hanging around, she grabbed a key, she explained to me all about her celestial spirits at lunch. It was a familiar concept to me, I had talked about different diminutions and realms at high school. I found it a little worrying when Lucy told me she can't use them if she gets separated from the keys, and it seems a celestial wizard relies on his or her keys in a battle, almost completely.

I also believed her about their VERY strong personalities when Lucy called out Virgo, a pink haired maid with chains on her wrists and a fetish for punishment. Virgo brought a painting of a white and black tiger with her and hung it on the sword on the wall. It wasn't the most subtle thing, but it was an improvement. Virgo asked for punishment, which was apparently something she always asked for, and then left her 'princess' and went back to the celestial spirit world. A few hours later Lucy left with her adorable wobbling 'dog' spirit, Plue beside her, and went to her room, where I heard her yell at Natsu to get of her bed and to go home, followed by a loud crash put side, presumably Natsu being kicked out. It least I now know that walls are thin and to keep any secrets very quiet.

'W _ell I guess that was my welcome to my new friends. I wander what their guild will be like?'_ I thought as I climbed into my new bed. My dreams were filled with a familiar dark face, shadows and screaming, I knew what this meant.

The next day, Lucy promised we would go visit the guild, then go shopping. I didn't know what to expect, Lucy had warned me that the guild was very overwhelming when she first went there and that everyone was… individual. I got ready for the day. I pulled on a blue, almost black and white stripped top, where the sleeves stopped halfway between my wrists and elbow, it gave me a sailor look. Accompanied by a pair of jeans. I left all jewellery off except my bracelet. I grabbed my bag before walking out to meet Lucy. I stopped at the door, I felt self-conscious about my hair so I pulled it into a high ponytail, and tucked my colored stands in it, so they were hidden.

Lucy and Plue were standing on the edge of the river. Lucy was in a short navy blue skirt and a pink and white stripped tank top, with her usual belt, whip and keys around her waist.

"Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

The three of us chatted (Plue didn't talk, we just talked to him) as we walked along the river bank as the rest of the town slowly woke up. I loved how everything was made of a blue and grey stone. I loved the sound that it made when people or carts walked by bumping along the stones. It felt and looked like a very quaint town, with its wooden signs and friendly people, who would greet us as we passed by. It was very relaxing, compared to our crowded metal cites with sky scrapers, cars and busy people. I would have thought I was stuck in the past except for the fashion trends, magic and the fact that women weren't treated as fragile creatures that should sip tea or wash the dishes at home.

"We're nearly there" exclaimed Lucy as we passed a bakery. The smell wafted over and I suddenly felt hungry. I looked over at all the different kinds of baked bread and pastries all carefully put on display in the window, with the first buyers of the day walking in. And more early shoppers passed by where I was only able to catch glimpses of their conversations. Then we arrived.

There was a hanging sign with the Fairy Tail emblem on it, hanging on an arch in front of a huge building. Outside the building I could see a few stalls selling posters, magazines, hats, t-shirts, figurines and a lot of other merchandise that all seemed to either have the Fairy Tail logo or on of the members wearing a bikini or some other type of skimpy clothing.

"This is Fairy Tail! Although it has been rebuilt several time since I've been here, it still feels the same." Lucy said stepping under the arch and walking up to some wooden double doors that looked as if they were made for giants.

"We're also one of the strongest guilds in the Kingdom of Fiore, we won the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy said. On the way here Lucy had talked about some of her previous missions including the one where she and the others went missing for seven years.

I felt a bit shy and worried about what it would be like behind the wooden doors. Would everyone want to fish? Would they expect me to be someone I'm not? Do they even like visitors? I've never been one for large parties or gathering, but I wouldn't say I'm shy, I'm just not overly trusting sometimes. I was also worried because I had seen what Natsu, Grey, Erza and Happy were like.

I took a deep breath as I walked through the entrance.

There were people talking, fighting, drinking and yelling, only a few stopped to glance and see who walked in, then went back to whatever they were doing. There was a wide range of different people. There was a girl who could lift and drink an entire barrel of alcohol within seconds, someone yelling about being Manly, person eating what I think is metal and a whole lot of other people. It was all a little over whelming, but I like how a bunch of people who seemed like misfits had found the place where they fit.

Lucy guided me to the bar next to a black cat eating kiwis, the guy eating what was defiantly metal, a girl reading, the girl who had not started on another barrel of alcohol and serving behind the counter was a girl I recognized from many of the posters and magazines being sold outside, I think she was called Mira.

"Welcome back Lucy, looking for a job or have we go someone new interested in joining the guild?" Said the girl from behind the bar.

"I'm not looking for a job and I was just showing Cat here, around the guild" Lucy replied.

As I introduced myself to Mirajane who told me to go wander round Lucy turned to the girl reading who was obviously her friend and began talking.

"Hey Levy! How was your job, I heard you had a little trouble?" I heard Lucy asking as I walked away from the bar, and into the hectic noise. Levy, the girl who was going to read Lucy's book.

I looked at the different groups of people sitting at the wooden tables, there were things being thrown, exceeded flying and yelling. I decided it would be safer to be a wall fly and lent against the wall with a pinup ball on it. I observed the hustle and bustle of everyone going on with their daily lives. I watched as people discussed and chose jobs of the pinup board, while one person stood in front of the jobs seeming indecisive.

"Hi, you having trouble with choosing a job?" I said, starting up a conversation.

"Well I want to just take my time and choose the perfect job, I don't want to rush and choose one that isn't suited to me" he replied, for some reason I felt like he spent a lot of time looking at the board.

"I can understand wanting the perfect job. I'm new around here, could you tell me about the guild or what sort of job requests are sent here?" I asked hoping to get a better idea of how the guild works and what life is like here. His face brightened and he began to explain.

"Well, anyone can send in a job request, the master and Mira sort through them and then it goes up on the board. They can be arrange of thing from catching bandits, solving riddles, finding lost things, reversing curses and a whole lot of other things, there is always a job for everyone. When one of our guild members need a job they can go in a team, a pair or by themselves, but most people stay in their teams for jobs, they choose on, tell Mira and leave. The reward is split between those who went on the job, unless it gets destroyed in the process, which happens a lot to team Natsu. The really strong wizards, called S class get to go upstairs for the extremely hard jobs, I even hear some are set by the Magic Council." He explained. He also explained about Dragon slayers, and who were dragon slayers. Wendy seemed very young but looked very capable. He told me who had what ability and what group they're in. We continues taking, then I spoke to Erza. She seemed happy and at home in the guild, she seemed to only show her very girly side sometimes.

"When I first met Natsu he was talking to some people Happy said was from Sabertooth" I said, wanting to know who they were.

"Yes they are Sting and Rogue from the guild Sabertooth, Master said he had to business to discus with them and that they would be returning, maybe we could go visit their guild together." She suggested.

Then after a bit more talking I spoke to a few another few guild members, by the time I finished talking, one and half an hour had passed.

Lucy, Levy and I left the guild and spent the rest of the day shopping and talking. I really like spending time in the guild, I felt very welcomed there. We stopped for lunch at a quiet little traditional Japanese style tea shop, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone except Levy about because she thought everyone else in the guild would end up destroying it, and from what I had already seen and heard I had to agree with her. It was Levy and Lucy's secret place.

"Did you learn any interesting stuff about the guild?" asked Lucy, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"I heard about your first master, Mavis that you mentioned before. I learn about the range of different types of magic your guild has and about the dragon slayers and their generations and about how they can combine magic (e.g. lighting and fire). But I still have a few questions. One, why don't magic users who aren't dragon, demon or god slayers eat what is associated with their magic? Two, where do you get your magic from, or is it unlimited. And three, are all guilds like Fairy Tail?" I asked trying to understand this world as much as possible.

"One, I'm glad you heard about master Mavis. Two and three I don't know why dragon slayers eat their elements, but everyone, including the slayers gets their power from the air. It floats around, we concentrate and it comes to us, now it has become natural like breathing. We all have different limits on how much magic we can take in, but out limits slowly grow as our skills grow. And finally four, Fairy Tail is a family ad a place for those who don't fit in, but every guild is different and have different belief, a bit like religion. We believe in following our heart, friendship and doing what's right. But no all guilds are good, some are Dark Guilds, that cause trouble, and we often have to stop them. Sadly some guilds aren't Dark guilds, but aren't the kindest either, Sabertooth used to be a tough guild, where it was survival of the fittest. Lucky that's all changed now and they are a great and happy guild!" Levy clarified, listing off her responses on her fingers. She also showed me in a book about the history of magic and how it worked, also using a pen that writes in the air to help explain.

"I know you said you were stuck here, and you said something about not being able to use magic at the moment, so I had a talk with our master. He said it would be ok if you went on jobs and hung around the guild if you follow these three rules: One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two, you must never use former contacts met through your being around the guild for personal gain. Three, though our paths may diverge, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. If you even want to join the guild you can, but I thought you might not want to do something a permanent as that, but if you don't even want to go to the guild again you don't have to." Lucy said with a hopeful look saying 'please stay with us for a little while' and I accepted traveling with them for a while and said Erza mentioned something about Sabertooth.

We chatted about girly stuff and wandered the streets finishing off our shopping trip, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, from someone who isn't a shopping fan. Levy and Lucy both convinced me to buy a pair of reading glasses that lets me read a scarily fast speed. I placed them in my bag, which was now slowly gaining new useful items to use. Levy left to go 'talk' Gajeel (Lucy explained they both had crushes on each other). Lucy and I arrived back at our apartments, avoiding than landlady who still needed last month's rent from Lucy. We re-decorated my apartment space, while adding a few new touches from things I had in my bag from. The day had passed very quickly, and I was defiantly ready for bed.

I turned off my light and snuggled under the covers. I was drifting off to sleep ready for what I would face in my shadow fill dreams but then I heard a noise. I heard my phone ring!?

 **I'll try to be more descriptive. I'm also very good at changing my tense (past/present) during chapters, I'm trying to change that, but sorry if I miss it. Just to repeat what's at the top, later I will go back and improve/edit my chapters.**


	3. A Phone Call in the Night

**If you end up reading my story, please review to tell me what you thought, even if you stopped reading because you didn't like it. Any tips or creative criticism would be useful.**

 **Last Time:** I _turned off my light and snuggled under the covers. I was drifting off to sleep ready for what I would face in my shadow fill dreams but then I heard a noise. I heard my phone ring!?_

I scrambled out of bed, fell onto the floor and dived for my bag where the sound was coming from. Suddenly very awake, I plunged my hand inside and wrapped it around my vibrating phone. I unlocked it and answered it.

"Hello?" I called shyly.

"Oh, hey Cat! I tried ringing earlier, but you didn't answer. You OK, you sounded very quiet?" Said my best friend Stella! I was so relived, I'm not completely separated from home. She may be able to help me.

"Question one, what time is it, question two, where are you?" I asked more like my usual self, but slightly distracted because of the thoughts reeling through my head.

"Oh… ok it is little late, but I was lonely, it's a bit past midnight. And I'm at home, why?" she asked still not catching on to the fact I was acting a little strange.

I went to answer when Stella said "Oh wait, I have another call, just a sec" And I was put on hold! Seriously! My only saviour, has just put me on hold.

I groaned then tuned and thumped my forehead against the wall. Sometimes Stella can really be like one of those stereotypical blond girls from TV. Fashion assessed, popular and extremely dense.

I heard a sound signalling I was no longer on hold "Ok, that was just Mum, what were you saying?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you remember at school" Stella interrupted after the words 'school' with a surprised yet concerned "Oh! Um yeah" I think she now understood this was serious. I continued "And do you remember _Him_ and you do remember talking about different worlds, dimensions, _realms_?"

"Yes…" She said knowing where this was going.

"Well I'm stuck! I'm stuck somewhere, a very long way from home." I said grumpily, and preparing for an angry rant from Stella about getting in trouble, but instead I was given questions.

"Are you ok, what it is like there?"

"I'm fine for now, and technology is replaced with magic"

"I want to say cool, but I don't think you sound like you're enjoying it that much"

"I'm just suspicious, that's all" I said climbing back onto the bed and of the floor.

"It's your bracelet still on!?" she asked with a worried and frantic voice suddenly remembering its importance.

"I thought you didn't like my bracelet? But yes it's still on" Just as I finished my sentence the call ended, and I knew Stella didn't hang up. I had a eerie feeling.

I received a text.

'Hello Cat, Having fun? I hope you like my little adventure'

I knew who it was now, but I didn't know what to do. Another text came in.

'I'll be sending some of my friends your way, I hope you like them"

This text was followed by one last one, is made me shiver from that lack of control I had in this situation.

'I think you've done enough talking for tonight. Sleep well. Get settled in and I'll see you when the time is right.'

I knew there wouldn't be any more messages and I knew I wouldn't be able to call anyone again until the morning. But I still looked at my phone, no signal.

In the morning, sitting up in bed, I thought about Team Natsu telling me to join them on a job today. I grabbed my phone, that still had not signal but showed I had three missed calls and looked out the window to see Lucy and another guy walking along the river. The Guy with Lucy had long ginger hair and two fluffy ears, he was dressed in a suit and had scooped Lucy up bridle style much to her distress. From what Lucy had told me he must be Leo also known as Loki the Lion spirit and king of the Zodiac spirits. They must be heading to the guild.

Today I was dressed in a black tank top that only went over one shoulder with a black top over the top, it has black lace sleeves. I had long navy blue jeans and painted my nails the same colour, except my ring finger, it was painted in a sparkly black. I wanted to tie my hair in a loose side ponytail the hair tie snapped, they always do that, so I left my hair to hang naturally. I packed my things into my bag, sometimes it feels like I could put everything in my house in my bas and still have room. I headed to the guild I walked along the river edge like I has seen Lucy do. I received a yell from two fishermen from a boat.

"Hey, you! Be careful, don't fall in!" Warned me, one of them mumbled "She's just like the blond. Girls these days must either have good balance or are over confident"  
I smiled, took their advice and continued to walk a little more carefully along the river, across the park and to the guild.

I walked into the guild, not many people were in at the moment, only a few people who were silly enough to challenge Cana to a drinking contest last night who were suffering from hangovers were still slumped over that tables either asleep or barely awake. The girl I had discovered to use takeover magic and can turn into a demon, was behind the bar. Mira was looking perky and waved at me.

"Good morning Cat"

"Hey Mira. I was wandering, is it usual for people like me to go with teams out on jobs and hanging around the guild?" I asked

"Actually no, people usually come here to join, but I heard you're in a bit of a difficult situation. The master wanted me to send you up to his office this morning, I think he wanted to give you an offer to stay without joining, I think he feels that you will be a good friend for team Natsu. But remember there is always a place for you in Fairy Tail, so if you ever feel like joining feel free!" She said coming around the bar to escort me up the stairs to the Masters office.

It did feel unusual getting this offer from Master Makarov. Going up these stairs I felt suddenly very daunted, I haven't even met him. Then I arrived at the door. I tried to calm myself ' _people said he's like a father_ ' then another though came up ' _but not all fathers are nice_ '. Mira went inside for a couple of seconds, then came out and shoved me in, I made a small squeak as I stumbled in.

"Hello, you must be Cat! Many people have spoken fondly even though you've only been here for less than a week. I hope your enjoying your time in my guild!" Boomed a cheerful short, grey haired man dressed in orange and blue clothes. His arm stretched. And stretched. And stretched like a rubber band until he could gently guide and push me forward and into a seat in front of his desk. I looked around the room, it was made mainly of wood and had alot of book shelves.

"Yes, I've never been in a place where everyone treats each other as a family, or has such a wide range of personality's and skills" I replied still feeling a little nervous.

"Good, that was my goal of running this guild, I just hope my grandson learns that. I wanted a place where anyone could fit in and where anyone could find a family, some even did find people who were their family by blood. Now, I wanted you to know I don't usually let people into the guild, as if they were a member, when they weren't." I was ready to give the 'I'm sorry for barging in, I can leave, it's your guild' speech but…

"But I have a feeling you belong here, also dear Lucy who has made a new friend out of you, has said you are currently ' _stuck'_ here but didn't say much else besides 'everyone has their secrets, and we should respect that. And we should not find people's secrets out until the time is right'. Do you know where the name Fairy Tail comes from? Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure! Our first Master, Mavis started this guild with people she knew belonged together. I feel like you belong here. Fairy Tail represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate but I need to know something's first." I don't understand why he would be giving me this chance, how can he just except a strange girl who turned up from the streets?

"I want you to answer these question: How long to you plan on staying here? Can you be trusted? Will you harm any of my children? And if you ever leave Fairy Tail you must follow these three rules: one, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three, though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." The conversations seriousness was very daunting. I stuttered as I began to answer.

"I know everyone has their secrets, but I have more than other people, so it is for other to judge whether they deem be to be trustworthy. I do want to find a way home, which will take time, but I have a feeling that I have started to make strong friendships with some people in this guild, and I would like to make that even stronger. I do not and never will have any intention to harm anyone in this guild, Lucy explained what you stand for and what you believe in, you don't let others get in the way of you following your hears and doing what you believe is right. You do, and always will protect your frineds" I got tears in my eyes answering the next question "And I agree with the three rules, I know how important friends are, I have had friends, who have… not followed the last rule. One of my beliefs is that life is fleeting, which makes life precious." I answered, hoping I satisfied all his questions, but now slightly sad thinking about my friends who felt they had no one to turn to and didn't think their lives were important.

He seemed satisfied with my answers "We have never done this before, but if you succeed on this job I would like to make this offer permanent. It will be a trial period. I know you have complications and do not want to become a member of the guild yet. Fairy Tail and its spirit is something that runs deep within, my children's strength, pride and strength grows and surprises me each time they need to stand up for what is right. I can see that you need to find a place where you belong, although you smile I can see a lot of sadness in your eyes, and I want to change that. I believe you have a good heart, but it needs to grow and it needs to learn to accept others. I want to give you this." He said holding up a stamp "It isn't a Guild Mark, but it does symbolise that you are a secret keeper of Fairy Tail. It says you are to be trusted by Fairy Tail, that you are part of Fairy Tail's family, you will be granted all of Fairy Tail's privileges and you will be allowed to set foot on Fairy Tail's sacred land on Tenrou Island and the ability to see the first Master, Mavis." See Master, Mavis? I really hope they don't mean her body, just a painting or something like that.

"This is something the Magic Council has agreed to, and made legal, they said you were recommended by an old friend of yours and that you were you be trusted"- I felt confused, I've only just come here, I don't have any 'old friends'. I'll think about that later. "This is something you have to agree to, this mark can never be removed and it is a big commitment, it is not to be taken lightly. It is your choice"

 _I have had to make decisions like this one before, but should I make this commitment? Do I want to make an attachment to Fairy Tail and the people in it? Should I take this chance? Should I risk it? This isn't even where I belong._

There was a knock at the door, it was Mira.

"Sorry for interrupting Master, but Laxus is on the lacrima." She said gesturing out the door.

"Sorry my child, I shall come back for your answer, please think carefully" He left the room. 'My child', did that mean I had already chosen?

I fiddled with my bracelet, while thinking of my friends. I had started out with five at school, we were always there for each other, and I couldn't have survived without them, but one by one they left me. The first, Rose. She was sick, very sick, she lived her life with joy and happiness because she knew she wasn't going to have a life as long as most people. The second was Eliza. She was corrupted and overtaken by darkness of others. That darkness used her and betrayed her. As it if often said 'she fell into the wrong crowd' except this was the worst 'crowd' she could have fallen into. The last two, Amy and Melody. They got stuck in a dark hole of sadness and depression and could only find one way out, the wrong way out. They felt that their lives were insignificant. Now there was only one, Stella. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, with a picture of all five of us together with the words 'Believe and follow your heart' and 'Take a chance and find happiness'. I smiled sadly at the memories. I knew I should take this chance I should take the risk and go for it.

The master came back in. "So my child, have you made a decision?"

"Yes I have, but first I must know, can you trust me? I have a lot of secrets, not all of them are good, but can you trust me even with those still being hidden?"

He paused before answering "Yes, and I have given this great consideration. Many of the people in our family have come from dark places and still have many dark secrets, but they have found the light. Two member even attacked this guild, but they found a home here."

"Why do you trust me? Why should you give me this, there have probably been hundreds like me?"

"There is something different about you, you seem to be in need of help. Mavis also agrees, you should be… given a chance, I won't say trusted yet, because as you said 'trust had to be earnt'. Fairy Tail helps those in need of help, and will care for anyone who follows their heart. Do you accept?"

"Then yes, I think I will accept!"

He lent over his desk stamping onto my left shoulder a Fairy Tail symbol wrapped in vines being chained to the words 'secretum custode' (Secret Keeper) all in not a solid colour but in silver glitter. I felt proud to have this mark.

"I welcome you, Cat, to Fairy Tail, as our Secret Keeper!"

When I looked up and leapt back. There was a little girl sitting on the desk leaning right up in my face, staring into my eyes, kicking her feet dangling off the table back and forth. A small 'ah' sound escaped my lips.

I blinked. I stared back at the little blond girl with big round blue eyes. She giggled, stood up and walked along the edge of the desk.

"I always love seeing people react when they see me for the first time" she said grinning. She lifted my coloured strand of hair and twirled it in her small delicate hands, still giggling. She leapt of the desk, still observing me with her doe like eyes.

"Ah, yes, this is First Master Mavis. She has been helping and leading the guild since the last S-class trials and the Grand Magic Games last year. Only members of Fairy Tail and you can see her." Master Makarov explained. The mumbled under his breath 'even if the S-class trails were a complete disaster'

This was Fairy Tail's founder and best strategist? She seems so innocent and childlike.

She seemed to have read my mind when she said "You can't judge a book by its cover, can you?" She smiled and skipped behind the desk and stood next to Master Makarov.

"I will tell the guild about your position and celebrate once you're gone. You don't see like someone who is quite ready for our type of parting. And if Natsu joins in he will destroy my guild, yet again." Said Master Makarov rubbing his temples, obviously from the bad memories.

"I'm glad you accepted the offer, but you still have to complete the job with Team Natsu, before its permanent. You better hurry down stairs and meet them when they come in" Mavis said before disappearing. I said thankyou and good bye to the Master and headed down stairs, where I found Levy.

Levy was sitting at a table by herself looking at a job notice, so I went over to see what she was doing.

"Hey Levy, thinking about going on a job?" I asked looking at the worried expression on her face.

"Yes, it's about some sort of creature that came out of a book threatening to destroy the town, unless someone figures out the riddle it keeps repeating. At the moment they say the only way to keep it from destroying the village it to play it rock music to keep it occupied." She explained. I could tell from the way she worded it, that there was a slight down fall to the job.

"But…?" I prompted.

"But, it's a week's trip away and the two other people on my team got sick after eating the berries I warned them about not eating about three time on our last trip. I can't do this job alone, usually I would take Lucy, but she's already going on a job with you. And I really wanted to buy that skirt." I could see Levy's plans for the reward money being slowly pulled away from her. She stood up ready to leave.

"You said it liked rock right?"

"Yes…"

"Doesn't Garjeel play rock?"

"Yes bu-"

"So ask him to come help you with this job, flatter him talk about his musical skill. I think he would say no to must people, but I think after a bit of nagging he would say yes." I said, cutting of any protests.

"You really think he will say yes? He wouldn't even say yes to Lily if he wanted this job."

"There's only one way to find out" I gave her a small shove on the back towards the Iron Dragon slayer who was sitting with Lily at a table in the corner of the room.

I watched her walk towards him with determination but also somehow uncertainty.

"Hi, Garjeel"

"What do you want Book Worm?" Greeted Garjeel in a ruff but not threatening voice.

"Hello Levy, how are you?" Asked Lily, glancing in my direction.

"I wa-was wandering if you two would l-like to help me on a job." She said stuttering over her words.

"Why should we help you?" Asked Garjeel

"The job needs your musical talents?" she half said and half asked glancing over at me.

"I do have great musical talents, but it will come at a price".

I was so wrapped up in the conversation I didn't notice the black and white cat sitting next to me, calmly eating kiwi observing me.

"Ahhhh! You scared me!" I yelled when I turned to my left.

"I came to ask you something: Please tell me you're not another Cana and Mira, setting people up and plotting what their babies will look like." He said looking slightly green and ill from the memories.

"No, I don't plot people's perfect matches, and I don't take it the extreme way they do. I do admit that I think Levy has a crush on you friend, but I also think that he could help out with the job, which is why I suggested him."

I got a nod in agreeance and received a knowing smile that said 'they make a good match, but they will never get together without help'.

I could hear Levy arguing with Garjeel, telling him he was mean. Moments later she walked back up to me with a grin on her face.

"He said yes! You were right! He did say that we were leaving tomorrow, walking there and that I would have to be a dancer at his next gig, but he said yes!" she exclaimed hugging me.

Lucy arrived at the guild just as Levy and I finished talking.

"Hey Lucy, I saw you leave earlier this morning with Leo" I looked at her worn out and grump expression.

"Yes, he ended up kidnapping me and taking me out to a café for a 'date'. I ended up telling him that we weren't dating sixteen times, then the waitress asked us to keep quiet because Loki was saying at the top of his lung that he loved me. And after all that, he hooked up with another two girls and left me!"

Suddenly the guild doors burst open and Natsu charged in running over Lucy and crushing her into the ground.

"Why me?!" Lucy groaned looking at her scrunched up and torn clothes covered in foot prints. Dusting herself off, she stood up.

The other members of Team Natsu began to arrive. Happy flew in following Natsu, Grey slid in on an ice path he created and Erza walked in leaving her cart piled high with luggage outside. Wendy and Carla had also arrived. I felt safe to be around those two because they don't seem to be a carless and destructive.

Natsu was getting ready to fight with Grey, but Master Makarov came out onto the landing and called down:

"Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla. Get in my office now!" He roared. Once they were in his office with the door firmly shut, I could hear people saying:

"I bet they went too far this time"

"I wander how big the bill was?"

"Wendy would never be in trouble, she just to innocent"

"I wander what's that about"

"Go Natsu!"

After ten minutes the seven team members all filed out of the office, Natsu had a goofy grin as he approached me.

"Looks like you can come on the job officially now!" he said dragging me out the door as Lucy gave Mira the job we were going on. _Wait! What type of job am I even going on!_ I thought, but it was already too late, I had been dragged to the train station.

Natsu had protested once he found out we were traveling by train, in the end after _slightly_ burning a few people passing by, Erza resorted to knocking him out and dragging him onto the train by force.

Grey was sitting to my right, Lucy was on my left with Natsu lying on her lap, still unconscious. Opposite me was Wendy, on her left was Carla who was being harassed by Happy, telling her to eat his fish. On the other side of Wendy was Erza. The first part of trip was peaceful. I talked to Wendy and Grey most of the time. I felt more settled talking to them, apart from the stripping, they seemed the most sain people. We had swapped storied of the past, slowly I opened up to them some more. I told them about my old school friends and the trouble we used get away with, I also talked about Mike and a few other people I made friends with after school.

Just as we ran out of conversation, Natsu suddenly sat up. He was in a fighting position.

"What was that for Erza?! If you want a fight bring it o-"Suddenly he went as white as a sheet, except for the hint of greenish colour in his cheeks.

He collapsed onto Lucy's lap, looking ready to throw up. She stroked his hair for the next twenty minutes, soothing him, but he still looked worryingly ill. I was warned that Dragon slayers preferred to walk because they get travel sick but I didn't know it was this bad. Apparently Happy wasn't grouped with transport (Probably because he was alive and not a vehicle). My thoughts drifted back to when the Master said something about an 'old friend' of mine, it was still bothering me.

As soon as the train came to a stop, Natsu came back to life. It was a lot more peaceful with him knocked out, no

moaning and not yelling.

"Solid ground! I'm back! Haha!" he yelled manically, leaping out the train window, running of into the distance.

After sitting in silence for about four minutes I decided to pipe up and ask.

"Does he know that wasn't out stop, it's the next one?"

 **This update is a little late. I have installed something to help with my grammar and spelling on my computer, so hopefully it will be better. I'm trying to improve my writing skills and I will go back later to improve and edit my previous chapters. Next chapter I'm going to attempt a fighting scene, so if you have any tips, tell me.**


	4. A Fight!

**Last time:**

 _"_ _Solid ground! I'm back! Haha!" he yelled manically, leaping out the train window, running off into the distance._

 _After sitting in silence for four minutes I decided to pipe up and ask._

 _"_ _Does he know that wasn't out stop, it's the next one?"_

We had to go back and collect a neglected feeling Natsu then walk from the train station to the small forest surrounded town.

We all clattered along the cobble stone streets, until we arrived at a hotel where we checked in. I was in a room with Wendy and Carla, next door was Grey. On the floor above was Erza and Lucy sharing a room and Natsu next to them (obviously, the hotel would be destroyed if Natsu and Grey had to share a room).

We all settled down for the night, getting into our pyjamas, Wendy, Carla and I sat on our beds chatting.

"-that was when Natsu came bursting in saying 'I'm Erza' he had a wig and everything!" Wendy said finishing off our conversation on who had worn the most ridiculous costume.

"He is a very foolish boy, but I still think the story Grey told me about Lucy dressing as a bride to attract a monster, was the funniest." Carla stated.

"A few weeks ago Wendy and Sherria, a Sky God Slayer from another guild when on a trip together" Lucy spoke up as Wendy began to turn red.

"Yes I remember, that. Goodness gracious child, you two turned up in a mess, covered in mud." Carla added, shuddering at the memory of the ruined cloths and Wendy's bedraggled look.

"They both tripped, rolled down a hill, into a swamp where a mud monster chaced them into a cave. Then they ran away from the bats and bug in the cave screaming until they tripped yet again into a river." Lucy continued.

"We thought it would be better to go home after that" Wendy mumbled looking at her feet.

"I have a question, who's crushing on who in the guild?" I asked, continuing our night full of gossip. That question has to be asked at least once every gossip get together.

"Juvia is crushing on Grey, but he seems to not have any crushes on anyone." Wendy said suddenly looking more interested to be part of the gossip. Most people must not talk to her about these things.

"Juvia has the blue hair and uses water magic?" I said remembering her stalking looking at Grey when we were at the guild. She seems to be looking at him constantly.

"Yes, that's correct." Carla confirmed

"Levy and Gajeel both have crushes on each other, but they don't do anything about it. But you probably already know, it's obvious." Continues Wendy

"I noticed, they would be sweet together"

"I think Jet and Droy also have a crush on Levy, there's also Lucy's spirit Leo. I heard when he was in the guild, before Lucy found out he was a spirit, he was quit the ladies' man" added Carla and I nodded in response, I had seen him 'sweep' Lucy of her feet and flirt with every girl in sight, I think Carla was understating it a bit.

"Erza and Jellal have crushes on each other, but since he's a 'Criminal' and in a Dark Guild it might not happen." Wendy said sadly. Jellal, was he was the one from 'The Tower of Heaven'. Lucy has been giving me a recount of her adventure since she joined Fairy Tail, right from the fake Salamander to meeting me.

"There's also evergreen and Elfman, but I think she's to mean to be to Elfman" Wendy said, but I disagreed, they might be good together, but they might not.

That's most of the people on this job. Wendy could be too young, and Carla wouldn't allow it. But she does spend a lot of time with Romeo. Cana did mention that Doranbolt was fond of her, but I don't think he likes her in that sort of way, that would just be a bit too weird. Lucy is always trying to find a cute boy, so she is obviously single. Natsu, he seems to clueless to even notice that a girl was interested in him, but Lisanna knows him very well, but it's expected if they were friends for years. Lily, hasn't shown any interest in anyone one yet. That just leaves Carla and Happy.

"Happy has a crush on you Carla, do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked the now slightly pink cat.

"I think Lector from Sabretooth also has a crush on you." Confessed Wendy, making Carla go cherry red, and look at her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Well, I think that's enough talking. It's time for bed." She said abruptly as Wendy and I eyed each other.

We settled down for the night, climbed under the quilts and I reached to turn the lights out. But no, life can never be as simple as that, something always has to happen. There was yelling above our room it sounded like Lucy. After a few seconds a sword went straight through the roof and into the lamp besides me, plunging us into darkness. Oh good, one to match the one in my wall at home, now behind a painting.

Grey burst in to see what happened, the open door creating a streak of light illuminating the sword.

"Think we could hang a light from it?" I asked him, as he just stared opened mouthed at the sword, then at the roof.

Wendy squealed and leapt back from the sword after she had closely inspected it.

"What is it now child?" Asked Carla in her usual abrupt voice.

"S-s-spider!" Wendy half whimpered, half screamed.

I took a closer look at the sword, there was defiantly a spider on it, well half of it. I think Wendy's not the only one with a fear of spiders. I went to inspect the spider and try to locate the other half, when the sword was yanked back up into the room upstairs, the piece of spider falling onto the floor, where grey froze it and threw it out the window. I don't think many people like spiders, I wish I could say 'poor things' but I've lived in Australia for a while, there were some very poisonous spiders there.

We all headed back to bed and settled down for the night.

I had the same dream, except one of the shadowy silhouettes had now gained a shadowed face, with some details. I grabbed my sketch book out of my bag, my torch and sat under the quilt. I glanced at the previous pictures I had drawn of my dream, I started a new page adding in the strangely familiar, but new face. I then went back to my most detailed picture and added in the face that I remember seeing with large panicked eyes.

We go up and ready for the day ahead, we were all to meet at a local café to eat breakfast and discuss the mission.

I arrived to see a waitress looking at a booth that was already piled high with dishes, which was the only place Natsu could have been. I slid in next to Lucy and Erza. Once everyone arrived and had eaten breakfast, where Lucy explained about the spider in their room, we started to discuss the mission.

"We have been given that task to find and stop six mages who have been going from town to town, attacking them until they hand over their most skilled wizard. They have been sighted at the neighbouring town, and were heading this way." Erza explained.

"What do they do with them?" Interrupted Lucy.

"They make them fight one of their wizards, if they win the go on to fight another member of their group until they run out of energy, but when they finally lose, the six men go around town doing what they like. They trash buildings, get drunk and those sorts of things." Erza continued.

"We don't know anything about them except that they use magic, are a group of six and like anything in a short skirt." Grey explained, he and Erza had obviously already made a plan on how to tackle them. Erza turned towards a waitress who had walked up to our table.

"Short skirts? What the heck is that meat to mean?" Asked the clueless and innocent Natsu.

"Idiot, you are a complete idiot" Grey retorted, locking horns with Natsu.

"Well stop talking in riddles then ice breath"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess!"

"Grey! Natsu! Are you to behaving, because if you aren't!" Erza turned to look at the now 'best buddies' with a dark aura around her, leaving her threat unfinished.

The timid waitress said "I was sent over here to ask if your table could quieten down a little?" She started to backway as Erza slowly turned towards her, still looking angary.

"Of Corse, sorry about my guild mates here, we will quieten down now, sorry for the disturbance. We will behave now, wont we?" She said sweetly with a smile on her face, but we could all tell there was a demon hiding behind it. Her smile hardening as she adding the last sentence directing it at Grey and Natsu.

"Aye!" They replied in unison, leaving our table in silence.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked Erza.

"We are going to lure them all into one place and distract them. Wendy and Lucy will get them trapped in an isolated circle, using Aries, Lucy will create a wool wall. Wendy you will use Sky Dragon's Wing Wave to make sure they can't escape if they break through the wool. They will form a defensive circle, facing towards Lucy and Wendy. Happy and Carla will drop Natsu, Grey and I into the middle of their defensive circle. And then we will attack." She explained thumping her fist into the table, waking up Natsu who have obviously been in a trance, not listening.

"I'm glad I won't be fighting, but how will we distract them, and lure them into one place?" Wendy asked, stack all of our used dishes into a neat pile.

"That is where Cat comes in. Earlier you told me you do parkour and used to do hand to hand combat with your friends in high school, you would have gained some strength from that. You will only resort to that as a backup plan. You will be dressed in some of Lucy's clothes. You will walk around where they were last seen until you find them. Knowing these type of men, they will be focusing on you, probably asking you lots of questions. Try to not look like a threat, act like flirty girl and a delicate princess." Erza told me. Yay, short skirts, tight tops, short shorts and short, tight dresses! I though sarcastically.

A golden light appeared, and Leo appeared.

"You could never _act_ like a princess, for you are a princess and I am your prince." He said going to kiss my hand. Lucy kicked him into a wall, he seemed slightly distracted, as if he was deep in thought staring up at me. He quickly snapped out of it and came back rushing back trying to kiss Lucy. Then it all became a bit of a jumble, a plate ended up flinging food into Wendy's hair. Natsu and Grey began fighting after Erza and Carla went to help Wendy. Chaos brock out. After we were chucked out of the café for 'disturbing the peace' I had a sinking feeling our plan was going to go horribly wrong, and had the most venerable job.

"Here, I have the perfect outfit for you!" Lucy said pulling yet another skimpy item of clothing out of her bag.

I had spent half an hour of this torture. I was going to slowly fade away, that's it I was going to die from fashion exertion. Wendy and Carla would say it's too revelling. Erza would say it wasn't attractive enough and Lucy would say it wasn't cute enough. Finally they decided on an outfit.

I was wearing knee high black boots with Navy blue jeans that clung to my legs. I had a slightly lighter blue tank top that darkened the closer it go to the bottom, until it was midnight blue. To finish of my look I had on a cat ear head band that Virgo provided.

"I still think she should be wearing a skirt, the jeans just hide too much!" Lucy complained.

"Very well, we will go with that black boots that go to just above the ankle with a pleated skirt the same colour as the jeans." Erza announced, already pulling off my boots.

"Can I at least wear shorts underneath?" I wined, I was always a pain to take clothed shopping, I hated trying on all the clothes, and I hated wearing just a dress or skirt.

After much more arguing we set out.

Ninja Happy and Ninja Natsu (Complete with scarves around their faces) followed behind me to the left. Erza, Carla and Grey followed me to the Right, but a little further back. Lucy and Wendy were the closest, following behind me. Even though I knew they were there it still felt ominous going into the brightly lit forest it was very thick and there was a dirt path that followed a stream. It seemed like only animals inhabited the forest I observed as I quietly walked deep and deeper in until I heard voices.

I stopped sneaking and walked more loudly, so my presence would be known.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here, seems like we have a new friend." A young guy said, stepping out from behind a tree. He was very thin and tall, dressed in green with fiery red hair.

Another appeared. He has white and silver hair with a matching old style jacket. "Who might you be?" He said in a calm and polite voice.

My mind began to panic. I was slowly lured into a clearing where three other men were standing.

They circled me, inspecting me. ' _I have to play defenceless, I can't seem like a threat'_ I reminded myself.

"Why, hello little kitten" The silver haired one said, patting me and rubbing my cat ear head band.

"Lost?" A short green haired one asked, slightly tripping me.

"Want to play?" The red head said playful in my ear. I leapt away into the arms of another.

"What brings you here?" A blue haired one asked grabbing my, giving me a twirl.

"Would you like to sit down?" Another blue haired on asked me, giving me a playful shove.

They all said as they crowded in closer. The only replies I could give them was small squeaks and other sounds as I was spun, twirled and shoved from person to person. Wendy? Lucy? Now would be great timing. I thought, not knowing what to do next of how to reply.

"Hold it right there!" Lucy ordered coming out of the trees on my left, key in hand and ready to fight.

"We are members of Fairy Tail" Wendy exclaimed coming out from my right.

"What are two little girlies going to do to us?" on asked confidently, while taking a look at Lucy's extremely short skirt. The men all circled me, facing Wendy and Lucy with their backs to me. Just as we planned, maybe I was wrong.

"You're in for it now. Open gate of the Ram… Aries!" Lucy cried. A shy girl with pink fluff clothes appeared.

"Wool wall!" She cried creating a wall around us out of something that looked like fairy floss. "I'm so sorry miss" she said, Lucy told her she did a great job, before she disappeared. All her spirits are certainly individual.

"Sky Dragon Wing Wave!" a tornado of wind opened up, swallowing us all up into the centre of Aries wool wall. All then men's faces showed complete surprise and confusion.

Happy came flying in carrying Natsu, who immediately punched the closest person in the face, sending them flying back. Their faced of confusion suddenly changed, they knew that had a fight on their hands. Seconds later Grey and Erza dropped in. Everyone was still. They were all in fighting stances, waiting for someone to make the next move.

"Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." Wendy cried, giving everyone a speed boost. It kind of gave me a tingling feeling, but in a good way.

Natsu took on the two with green and red hair, hitting them with a wing attack. They retaliated with lightening and earth magic.

Erza reequipped into her Black Wing armour, blocking a combined attack from the two blue haired men. One created a sandy fist trying to punch her into their friend, who was running at incredible speeds towards her with a sword. This being Erza, she easily deflected the attack.

I decided to see refuge behind Grey who was left with the suspicious white haired man. Even though everything was going to plan, something didn't feel right. The man pulled out a cane, which was wrapped in a blue glowing light, it began to turn into a sword. He shoved Grey towards him with a gust of wind, and he lunged with his sword. Grey created a shield and shot a lance back at him.

I could hear Erza and Natsu trash talking while they deflected each blow, returning it with an even more powerful blow. The job seriously under estimated these guys. Natsu resorted to using a Lightening Fire Dragon Raw, flinging the green haired man into Wendy's tornado, then he came crashing into the ground. One thing I have noticed about Earth land, it that if you get flung into a wall, you don't break, the wall does. Erza grabbed out her Sea Empress sword, as her opponent went in for another speedy attack. I looked back at Grey who was now fending of the haired man's script magic. Great, so not only can he use a magic sword, wind magic but also script magic. I think Grey might be in trouble. But from what I've heard Team Natsu has taken on people who are tougher than these six. I still felt a little uneasy.

The red haired man flew past, the silver on creating a hole in Wendy's wall of wind, letting him land beside Aerie's wool wall.

"Don't worry Natsu, I've got him!" Lucy yelled, opening Virgos gate, and wrapping her whip around his arm.

Wendy cast another support spell and repaired the hole in our defences, drowning out what ever Lucy might have been saying to her attacker. The speed of the wind had picked up, creating enormous noise, I could no longer hear or see what Natsu and Erza were doing, there were leaves and branched flying everywhere.

I dogged attacks from all angles. From what I observed, the white-haired man was the strongest, he was breaking a small hole in our two walls, while attacking Grey.

"I should introduce myself: I am James, one of the two masters of Dragon's Breath, Dark guild." He said sweeping his hair out of his eyes, going in for yet another attack.

"I'm Grey, from Fairy Tail and I'm the one who's going to beat you, and my Friends who are going to beat your guild members!" Grey attacked with an ice sword, which shattered into shards of ice, like a grenade.

"My guild? Hah! These weaklings are not in my guild, they're only interested in getting drunk and picking up girls, they were just a way to lure your team here." James struck him with a gust of air and an attack from above with his sword, after using script magic to create a wall behind Grey, so he couldn't back away from the attack. I watched as everyone around me was fighting, but I wasn't focusing on them. I was thinking about what James had said and the ominous feeling I had. I was missing something, something obvious.

Suddenly it clicked.

"Six" I whispered under my breath. _Six!_

"Six!" I yelled at grey, so I could be heard above the sound of Wendy's tornado.

"What?" he yelled back, almost letting James get a hit in, from me distracting him.

"The job said there were SIX men, where is the sixth? There are only five here!" I yelled.

"Smart girl" James yelled at me, successfully getting a hit, straight to Greys head.

I didn't notice something thin slowly climbing up my leg until it was too late. The vine had tightly wrapped around one leg, when I looked down, suddenly it wrapped around my second leg tightly and it pulled. I looked up to see James smirking as I was pulled to the ground and out of our defence walls. I would had thought something like ' _So they did absolutely nothing'_ if I wasn't panicking. Why didn't I see it sooner, there were SIX people. I was dragged away from where we were the others were fighting, it wasn't too far, but they wouldn't hear if I yelled. I reached up my skirt and into my shorts _lucky Erza and Lucy said I could wear them_ I thought as I grabbed a small knife just as I arrived at the creek. I cut the vines, landing with my half my hair ending up in the creek. I looked up, placing my hands on the ground getting ready to push myself up until my eyes looked at the black boots standing inches away from me. I slowly looked up into a pair of blue eyes. The man standing in front of me had wild black hair, black top and jeans, his outfit was simple, but somehow imposing.

"Now, that wasn't a nice thing to do was it? Look at you, your now drenched." He said as I sat back on the ground, still gripping the small knife tightly.

"I'm guessing you're the missing sixth person. Who are you?" I said looking back to the towering wall of pink wool in the distance. He grabbed my chin so I was looking at him.

"I am Dragon's Breath's other Master, Alexander. But I would prefer if you called me Alex." I looked him in the eyes, before I made a dash for it.

Three vines shot from the ground, I dodged. Left, right, right. I knew he was behind me, it was as if I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I suddenly turned, lifting my leg. I could see the surprised look on his face as I slammed my foot into the side of his head, causing him to crash into the ground. _Dam it! Usually that would knock someone out!_ I thought as he quickly recovered and pulled me down with him causing me to drop my knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he growled in not an angry but pleased voice as vines sprouted from the ground, my legs were bound together and my arms were raised above my head. He obviously wanted a fight.

I heard Erza shout "Grey! Where are you going?" as yet another hole was ripped in the walls of wool and air, allowing me to hear Natsu yell at his opponents and he went to use Fore Dragon raw on him. Grey went sprinting towards me followed by James go grinned when he saw me and Alex together.

"Cat!" His arms were covered in ice shards, his arms swooped to cut the vines, but James blocked him. I looked at his other hand, a small circular symbol was on it and he was bringing it closer to Greys neck. I clanked at Alex he held his finger up to his lips miming 'Shhhhh' while grinning and evil grin that made me shiver. Everything happened in slow-motion.

"Grey!" I screamed, just as it was too late, his hand was on the side of Greys neck. I watched in horror, as he fell to the ground instantly, the shock written on his slowly faded into a straight face with his eyes closed. Vines slowly climbed up my legs and back, then lightly over my mouth, covering it.

I struggled against the vines. I knew I could do nothing. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know why it was happening. _If I ever get out of this, I'm so going to need the girls at Fairy Tail to give me tips for fighting_ I though as Alex and James looked at each other while obviously speaking to me.

"She looks very sweet, just like a little pet, doesn't she?" Alex said, tightening the vines, stopping my struggles and most of my circulation.

"I will be pleased to 'keep her out of trouble' and 'keep her occupied', just like we were asked. James said. Who asked them? Yet another person who knows me, or is it a mix up? I looked over at the others as much as the vines would let me. They were still shielded behind the wool wall, I was hoping for one of them to be running to help me and Grey, I couldn't see anyone, not even Happy or Carla.

"Even if we weren't asked I would still do it, but we have plans we must finish first, we have one of them, time to move." As soon as Alex finished talking, James leaned over ready to put me to sleep. I struggled and strained as much as I could, but it only caused Alex to tighten the restraints. I felt his warm fingers on my neck as everything turned black.

I was slung over James's shoulder and Grey was over Alex's, we were both still unconscious. They started to head away from the fighting unnoticed, leaving the other four people who were just used to get Fairy Tail's attention.

 **I haven't updated for a few weeks, I'm sorry. I have tried to lengthen my chapters and improve my writing skills. As I have said many times when I finish this story I will go back and improve my chapters. Please, please leave a review, tell me what you thought.**


	5. Drip Drip Drop

**Thanks to BizzyLizy and ShugoYuuki123 for reviewing! I'm sorry it's been ages since I updated and there will be no regular updating times. I just came back from a holiday and straight into exams, which has caused a little trouble along with a lack of inspiration.**

 **Last Time:**

I was slung over James's shoulder and Grey was over Alex's, we were both still unconscious. They started to head away from the fighting unnoticed, leaving the other four people who were just used to get Fairy Tail's attention.

When I woke up I had expected to wake up in a tiny cell, with moss, no light, chained to the wall with a constant dripping sound. But instead I woke up in a 'cell' with cobblestone floor. Yes, there were some bars, but it didn't feel like one of those prisons you hear about in fairy tales. The walls we painted a white colour with a tint of blue. There were two camper beds set up I was lying on one, grey was on the other, his hands bound together with handcuff, they were glowing, and obviously made to stop magic. Although unconscious, he has somehow he had lost his top, and thrown it on the ground beside him. There was a thin window, running the length of the back of the room along the roof, it had bars on it. The wall opposite had bars on it and a door, glowing blue. I glanced up to the bars along the window, they were glowing blue too. Magic proof I thought. It was gradually growing closer to sunset, not much time must have passed. I looked at my own wrists, no hand cuffs, odd.

"Grey?" I asked trying to get a response before shacking him lightly.

"Grey?" I said a little louder and shaking him a gain, receiving a grone as he rolled over to face me. His eye lids slowly opened and blinked waking himself up, taking in the surroundings. I was expecting some smart remark or comment about our situation, instead he stood up can kicked the door and bars, making a twang as the bars shook. They glowed a brighter blue and threw him back against the back wall, reflecting his attack.

"You K?" I asked.

"Frustrated, but yes." He replied sitting on the bed, opposite me, now magically wearing his top. I could hear him mumble under his breath "I can believe I was so stupid. And useless"

"You're not useless, from what I've heard you've defeated all these dark guilds and plotters that even the magic council couldn't fight. You came to save me, the useless one is me. You are strong and you fight for what you believe in and know where your heart lies. And you are defiantly not stupid." I said scolding him, in a gentle but firm voice.

He opened his mouth to reply but we heard footsteps approaching that was accompanied by a voice cutting of Grey.

"Oh, he is most defiantly week, useless and powerless compared to where our plans are going to take us." Jeered Alex through the bars with James lurking behind him, watching. James seemed to be the calm, planned out, observing type. While Alex was more implosive, out spoken and confident. I think fear James more that Alex, he seems like a spoilt child.

"Oh and before you ask 'what do you want with us?" He said in high voice mocking us "I will answer. We have been asked to keep our sweet little Kitten out of the way and out of trouble." Continued Alex looking at me.

"Who asked you?" I asked in a timid, yet determent voice, standing but not approaching the bars. James stepped up to the bars, joining his partner.

"One of our clients, he seemed to know you very well. But he asked for his name to be left out of this, sorry" he said in silky unsympathetic voice. The way they looked at me was like I was a tiger cub in a cage, there for their entertainment.

Alex turned to Grey and began to Boast "But you, we want you and your guild for a greater purpose. Your guild had upset so many other dark guilds that they would do anything to have your guild mates at their mercy. Thus giving us the power to get whatever we want." He started to drawl and grin as he watched Grey.

"You team members will come to rescue you; we will imprison them just like you. We will call our guild members here, where we will battle Fairy Tail and defeat them when they come to rescue their precious little lost fairies. We will auction of your members, to the highest bidder, one by one." He continued, enjoying Greys face, which was slowly growing darker.

"But not you Grey Fullbuster. I have a special buyer in mind for you. The very same man who created the demon who murdered your parents and your guardian, Ur wasn't it?" An evil grin spread across his face "We will deliver you to Lord Zeref himself!" Alex was taunting Grey, trying to make him angry, so he could flaunt his power over him.

Grey gritted his teeth. He knew he couldn't attack Alex. He was shaking from anger. Had one man caused the death of both his parents and guardian? I've never heard of him talking about it, but I haven't had the chance. I could see the burning hatred in his eyes, the painful memories being relived.

"You!" he seethed.

He ran, straight for the bars. If he wasn't handcuffed, he would have tried to strangle Alex. I dashed to stop him.

"Grey" I called warning him. Trying to calm him down.

Centimetres away from the bars, he was flung back against the wall. He was struggling against the pull, his legs trying to climb up the wall. It was if he was being strangled. I looked over at James, he was using his wind magic to strangle Grey, his toes only just touching the ground.

I didn't get to move more than one step before vines wrapped around my waist pulling me into the corner of the room, setting off a trap made with script magic, it created four walls around me, keeping me away from Grey.

I suddenly remembered, I had a thin knife strapped to my leg hidden under my skirt.

"Look at you pathetic, Ur would be so disappointed, but hey, it's understandable. We are going to be the guild that's going to have every dark guild begging at their feet. They'll be knocking at our doors. Everyone you've ever made an enemy, wanting to cause you suffering." Alex's harsh voice taunted, his face showing twisted pleasure in Greys pain and anger.

"Think about your comrades, it is your mistake that will bring your downfall" James said, in a firm but taunt free voice. He never seemed to raise his voice to much or speak in a harsh tone. I think he is the one to watch out for. Now was my chance.

I pulled out the knife. One down fall all magic users have, is that they don't expect non magical attacks. I threw my knife, watching it slice through the air. It flew past Alex, just nicking James jacket, clattering to the ground, making a loud sound echo through the room. The room was silent. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, what would happen to me now? I looked up to see their reaction. They both looked shocked. James looked slightly impressed and my boldness, while Alex seemed to still be trying to comprehend what happened.

I heard a thud as Grey was released, his feet back on the ground and the wall around me dissolved. Everyone seemed to be speechless after our little drama. I could see the sick pleasure leave Alex eyes, James face did not leave mine, and he was showing no emotion. Both Alex and James turned to leave, just before they disappeared from view Grey gave them something to think about.

"I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades" He stood up tall, showing that even though they tried to break his composure. It didn't work.

We were left to listen to the footsteps echoing away from us. I sat on the bed, removing my headband, letting my hair cascade messily over my shoulders. Grey silently walked over to the bed opposite and heavily sat down. He didn't look up, he just looked at his hands.

"Grey?" I paused uncertain what to say. "I know asking if you're ok won't help, because you're not, but is there anything you want me to say instead?"

I could hear him mumble "They're going to pay; they're going to regret messing with Fairy Tail." His hands clenched together, but they slowly relaxed. He was no longer angary, but I could obviously see he was still upset by what Alex had said.

"Please." He began, looking up at me. "Please, tell me about your family and past, and please hear about mine." He looked so sad and broken, I had never seen him like this before. I looked into his eyes, they were sad but they showed so much more, they were an ocean of emotions. He was still staying strong, fighting for those around him, who loved him.

"I feel like I can share my story now, but it isn't a happy one. Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yes, I do. But I will go first, so you can make sure you want to share your story." His voice was horse and groggy, it was now growing darker by the minute. I saw something blue pass by the window. All the little birds must be heading home for the night.

"I grew up in the village Isvan with my mother, Mika and my father, Silver. I remember one day when my dad and I were laughing together, he told me to become strong. After that I always strived to become strong, and to protect those around me." He seemed happier to be getting this all of his chest, he needed someone to talk to. I could tell this was difficult for him, his hands were constantly moving and fiddling. "One of Zeref's demons attacked our village, it was called Deliora. I was only young at the time. I remember the screaming and fire, I was surrounded by rubble and bodies. I looked down and saw my parents, their eyes open and staring with no expression. They weren't moving. They were dead." His voice suddenly cracked slightly. His eyes becoming glassy, thinking about what he had experienced. "That's when Ur found me, along with lyon her pupil. She took me in and taught me Ice-make magic. She trained us up in the mountains, she was always humble and treated us as if we were her children. We would strip of our clothes, so we would be used to the cold, it became a habit. She would always scold me for stripping in public, and Lyon for only using one hand for magic." _I'm guessing that's a bad thing_ I thought "Lyon always wanted to become just as or more powerful the Ur. She would have been a very caring mother. I remember her signature move, it was a spiral of rose thorns. Later I discovered she had a daughter she had to give up, they both looked so simular." He smiled sadly, I knew something bad must have happened to her.

"But I was a selfish brat and ran off to avenge my parents, I went to kill Deliora, I was ignorant and believed I was powerful enough to kill him. He was going to kill me. Ur turned up and saved me. She knew she couldn't kill him, so she did the best thing she could have. She used a spell, which I have sworn to Natsu, to never use. She used Iced Shell. It makes an almost unbreakable shell around your target, trapping them inside. But, the shell is made from the caster of the spell, in order to cast it they must give up their life. The spell is irreversible." I watched a tear fall down his face, he was no longer looking at me but at the floor.

"And eventually I found Fairy Tail." He added quietly.

"At Fairy Tail I don't just have a life, but I live" He looked exhausted and broken.

"I think I had better have my turn now." He nodded in response as I climbed over and sat next to him, his head resting on my shoulder. Juvia would drown me if she was seeing this, and possibly slice me into pieces afterwards.

"I don't remember much about my parents, except for in my dreams, and I will explain about that later but I'm going to start with my adopted parents. They found me when I was about one or two years old, and they named me Catharine Jane Willows. I never did like the name Catharine, but I love the name Cat, it just suits me a lot better. My new parent's names were Amelia and George. I lived a normal life, I grew up somewhere, very, very, very far away from here. I was just an ordinary girl."

"You, ordinary?" Grey joked, receiving an eye roll from me.

"Yes, ordinary. Later they had a son, Tom. I've never had a stronger bond with someone else before, I would do anything in the world for him. We would climb trees, get in trouble together, we were inseparable. I was at the age to go to high school when I met my best friend, Stella. She was being attacked by a monster, and I had discovered I wasn't so normal after all. She told me I had potential. I somehow saved her from the monster, and in return she took me to her school. The school was very far away and it was a boarding school, with a no visitors rule, I had to go to see my family, not the other way round. I seemed to find trouble constantly at school, I wasn't a trouble maker, but just like your simple missions. Things just ended up complicated. I left school early and travelled with five friends, we grew stronger together." I stopped and looked down at my bracelet. This was the part I didn't like to tell.

"I found out about my past. My parents were killed… They were murdered along with an entire kingdom… They were killed by one person… Every night, I don't dream, I relive the moment when they were killed and when everyone else was killed. I'm remembering in reverse, most people forget as they grow older, but as I grow it becomes more detailed. Before it was blurred images, but now. Now I can hear their screams, and see people running everywhere trying to flee, I can see their faces twisted in pain. My parents sent me away to safety, but it didn't work." My voice was cracking, although I was leaving out a lot of the details, and some of my own secrets, it still hurt to talk about it. I could hear water dripping constantly, counting each silent second. Drip, drip, drop.

"The man who murdered them, he began to track me. He corrupted one of my friends, she helped him, and he stabbed her in the back. After a while I went home. But it was no longer home. He had killed both my real parents and now my adopted parents. He wanted me to feel pain. He wanted to play with me. He. He… is evil. I had to hide, my secrets had to be buried, and this bracelet also has something to do with why I'm not so ordinary." I indicated to my wrist, I had simple refused to remove it earlier when Erza and Lucy were dressing me. "I sent Tom away to be readopted to he would be safe from _him_. I have a feeling that he's the reason I'm here, he wants to toy with me. It's best I don't explain too much at the moment, it's all very complicated. One thing that always used to cheer me up was thinking about how bad the man's dressing choices were, he always used to wear the most garish purple colours." Tears were now falling down my cheek, but I did giggle a little after remembering the dark purple jackets and clothes complete with purple eyeshadow. I could still hear the water endlessly dripping. Drip, drip, drop.

After a moment of silence, we began to ask each other questions about our pasts, Grey asked me about my dreams, school life, my friends and what life was like before I met Fairy Tail. In return I asked about his friends and his life between being with Ur and finding Fairy Tail. I was surprised that Grey didn't question the secrets I was still obviously hiding about my past, but I was also glad. It was silent for a moment. Drip, drip, drop. My eyes widened. I thought back to the blue bird I saw pass the window, was it really a bird?

"Grey, can you hear that dripping sound?"

"Yes, things do drip, it's not exactly a five star hotel here."

"Doesn't your stalker have blue hair, use water magic?" I know I thought about her name a few minutes a go, but I was having a mental blank. They always come at the worst times.

"She wasn't on the job, why would she be here and she's not that obsessi-"

"I AM NOT A STALKER! I'm an admirer! And Greys one true love!" yelled a very grumpy and indigent water puddle, looking through the window's bars. It twisted and formed the body of Juvia. I almost leapt away from Grey, before she had time to make plans to kill me for 'stealing _her_ Grey'. _Ironic isn't it? Earlier I was imaging being strangled for this and now it might actually happen_ I though getting ready to run.

"Sorry" I mumbled, glancing at Grey who had gone white. She really was head over heels for him, and was an extreme _admirer_. Grey recovered quickly.

"Juvia! I'm not even going to ask what you're doing here, so I'll ask: can you find a way to get us out of here and tell Erza what happened?"

"Yes, I can do that. Don't worry Grey, my love, you will be freed very soon." Leaving us with that, she left the same way she came in.

I was correct, the dripping sound had stopped when Juvia had left. How long had she been listening?

"Well I think depressing time is over now" I said cheerfully dusting of my clothes, getting of the camper bed.

We sat silently yet again, waiting and waiting for a sound, anything to indicate Juvia was ok and coming to save us. After waiting for over half an hour, Juvia finally came.

"Their defences are rather strong, and I could only find two people in this building." She remarked as she opened the door and unbound Greys hands.

"That's because they're waiting for their guild to arrive, they should be here soon. We need you to warn Natsu and the others." I explained. Juvia was clinging to Grey, inspecting his injuries, totally ignoring me. I gave Grey a pleading look.

"Juvia, we need you to get help, before more people come, Cat and I will find the two Masters of Dragon's Breath, and you will go find the others." Juvia's eyes lit up after Grey gave her, her orders. I was really tempted to roll my eyes but I've reached my 'eye rolling limit'.

"Yes, my love. I won't let you down." She flew out the door at lightning speeds, yet making no sound.

"We will have to sneak around, trying to find Alex and James, then take them out."

"Um, if you didn't notice, I'm pretty much useless." I said gesturing towards my small knife as I picked it up, of the floor.

"You're not useless, and that was a brilliant distraction. Quick thinking. But they need you for some reason, so you will be a good distraction, they don't seem like they want to harm you." _Yay I get to play damsel in distress, yet again_ I thought as Grey dragged me out our cell and into the hall.

"Left or right?"

"Left"

The floors were made with cobble stone, our footsteps echoed. We peered into empty rooms. All the Bed rooms seemed to have wooden flooring with rugs spread near the beds.

"How big is this building?" I half asked, half stated, keeping my voice low, as if no one could hear our footsteps.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought. It's big enough to be a castle for our entire guild."

"How big is Fairy Tail?"

"You know most of our regular members; they are always hanging out in the guild. But there are about 100 members in total, some go on really long jobs, some don't take many jobs, and some grab a job and leave without saying a word, a bit like Mystogan who's not around anymore" We continued walking down the halls, pocking our heads into rooms and listening at doors.

"I don't think they would be here" I finally said. Grey just gave me a questioning look.

"I mean, we're in the section of the castle building where the servants would be in, and I think James and Alex's style in more suited to the throne room." Grey and I just grinned at each other before tearing down the hall racing to the throne room.

We arrived at large heavy double doors. This was totally the throne room. And I really wanted the doors to be kicked down, badass style. I glanced over at Grey.

"I really want to kick the doors down, but for some reason I feel like I would fail miserably" I expectantly looked at Grey, who just grinned in reply before kicking down the door just as I wanted.

I looked into the oversized room, that had a large red and gold rug leading up to two chairs accompanied by red hangings with presumably the guild mark of Dragon Breath. Sitting in the two chairs was James and Alex, who had now risen.

"Interesting choice, it's very bold to hang carpets on the walls" I called over to them looking at the hanging decorated with their guild mark. Alex scowled, it was obviously his choice to decorate like that, while I glanced over and James who seemed to be quietly snickering behind his hand.

"James put them to sleep." Alex ordered, already making vines twist and curl from under our feet.

We both yelled out has the vines rapidly grabbed at use, eventually gagging us. James's foot step echoed as he walked across the room.

"The guild should be here; you did remember to tell them to be here before sunrise right?" James said stopping in front of me.

"Yes, and I left a little clue for the Fairy's to follow here."

"You should have stayed in your cell little fairy." James cooed pressing his finger tips to my throat.

"I'm not a member of Fairy Tail!" I said holding my knife to his throat from behind him, his eyes widening as the ice duplicates of Grey and I shattered across the floor. The vines gripping nothing but thin air.

He next moments were a blur. Alex turned round to face Grey, who was already in an attacking stance. James reached for his sword, that I kicked out of his hand. The room was filled with yells, crashes and flailing limbs and at some point Grey lost his shirt. I was very pleased so see Grey get his revenge by breaking Alex's nose, he was definitely not holding back. But what happened next was what surprised me the most.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" yelled Natsu as he came hurtling through the wall and into Alex. I looked up at him to see his big goofy grin, he was having the time of his life.

"Natsu!?" I said astounded.

"Don't worry the others are coming, their just busy dealing with the guild. Funny they just started attacking us, don't get why. They just yelled about dragons and their breath, I've never noticed anything funny about dragon's breath." And I had my hopes pinned on him.

"Dragons Breath's guild attacked us" Juvia said climbing though the window, the end of her sentence turning to a squeal when she saw Grey shirtless.

"Hey! Fight someone your self Natsu, he's mine!" Grey yelled locking horns with Natsu, not even noticing the rest of his team had arrive.

I looked away from Erza and the others to Alex and James who were now standing together.

"See ya' round Kitten" Alex called to me winking.

"I've a feeling it will be in the near future." James added sweeping his hair out of his eyes, before shouting a teleportation spell taking Alex along with him.

Although everyone looked exhausted from fighting, I had the feeling they felt a little disappointed that they did not get to battle the two guild masters. The magic council arrived to collect the guild, I nearly fainted when I heard there were 450 members that Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Wendy defeated. Unfortunately,

there was no sign of James or Alex. Having Fairy Tail kneel to Dragons Breath must have been a great incentive to join the dark guild.

The drive home in the morning was quiet, we discussed normal life as Erza reassured me that they would find the two guild masters. I was happy to see that Grey seemed to be unaffected by what we had spoken about earlier.

"Are all your jobs this… unexpectedly… different?" I asked, I had been wanting to know this, because I wanted to know what I was in for.

"Yep" Natsu replied.

"Only when he comes" Grey said gesturing to Natsu

"That wasn't too bad, quite enjoyable actually" Erza said as if it was a piece of cake.

"No, it's not too bad… all the time" Wendy added glancing at Carla who nodded in agreement.

"I just wish I wouldn't always end up with all my clothes being shredded" Lucy complained gesturing at her holey clothes.

So that was my first experience on going on a 'simple' job with Team Natsu from Fairy Tail. Yep defiantly simple, an entire guild wanting to sell of Fairy Tail members to other dark guilds.


	6. Getting to Know the Guild

**This is more of a filler chapter and will be short, I used to have this whole story planned out, but decided to completely change the middle section, so if you have any ideas, suggestions or tips please PM me or leave a review.**

 ***For those who do read this, there is a poll on my profile asking which of Cats friend should turn up in Earth Land so please vote, it should appear on my profile, hopefully it's set up so you can vote for two people***

 **Special thanks to ShugoYuuki123 for reviewing!**

 **Last Time:** So That was my first experience on going on a 'simple' job with Team Natsu from Fairy Tail. Yep defiantly simple, an entire guild wanting to sell off Fairy Tail members to other dark guilds. Great fun… Stella please save me!

The guild hall was buzzing when I arrived in the morning. It had been quite a few weeks since our first job, and only a few days since our fourth job! I've been getting to know everyone else in the team and I feel as if I've opened up more towards them. I've also gotten rather close to Wendy; we've been meeting every Saturday for ice-creams. I've had to reject Leo numerous times as he's tried to kiss me when Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Carla and I've had our girl's night. I've been trying to also help around the place by serving food and helping Mira behind the bar. Another routine I've picked up is providing Erza with strawberry cakes, cupcakes and cheese cakes every week. Although I've been on a few jobs lately, my goal has been to get to know other members of the guild who aren't in Team Natsu. Every week I've aimed to get to know someone knew. The first week I sat and chatted with Reedus Jonah.

"Hey, Reedus right, your they guy who uses Pict magic?" I said approaching his corner where an art easel was set up.

"Om" came a response from the tall man wearing glasses who currently had a paintbrush in his mouth. I somehow ended up having to poise for a painting while we talked, and we had a lot to talk about, it helped being an art student. I'm not the type of person who like having a spotlight on me, so I was hoping to not find the painting hanging where lots of people will see it. I found talking to Reedus was easy. He's a kind and caring person, who is always willing to listen. I ended up learning more about the guild and what the people in it are like. Reedus explained the guild to me from his point of view, which seemed to be a very nice way of looking at people, he didn't say anyone was week, useless or a bully, instead he told me about their good qualities and about how much everyone has grown and how everyone is like a family. I was glad I choose to speak to Reedus first, because his sister came to visit the guild for two days, and it was an interesting experience.

A girl with wild fiery hair cascading down in ringlets landing on her shoulders stepped into the guild hall flinging herself into Reedus's arms. She was dresses in steam punk styled clothes. Her long dress had a brown leather corset tied around her with strings looping through copper clasps. Accompanied by brown high heel boots covered in cogs. I looked up at her hair, where it was pushed behind her ear along with a long, elegant, thin sliver paint brush.

"Hi, you must be Claire, Reedus has been telling me about you. I'm Cat, I kind of just hang around in the guild and help out." I said holding out my hand to shake hers. Instead of getting a handshake I was pulled in and attacked by a hug. That day I decided to wear my cat ear headband that clattered to the floor from the force of the hug, maybe I should stop wearing them. When I placed them back on my head I was bombarded by words.

"How nice to meet you! You are simply adorable! You look like a little kitten! I love your cat ears! You must come and meet my friends." Clare pulled out her paint brush and began dragging her paintbrush down the wall, I looked back to Reedus.

"You don't just 'hang around', you are as part of the guild as I am, your just not a member. Yet." This received an eye roll from me. "Surprisingly she's not only my sister, but my twin. She can become a little over exited and rush things. With my magic I can create things such as carts drawn by boars, but she can create an image of a place and simply step through the painting."

"So in other words she's going to kidnap me and force me to meet her friends?" Glancing over at Claire working out if I could run. I took one step away and a hand shot out to grab mine, pulling me into the painting, but not before I heard Reedus reply and I looked over my shoulder to see him grinning.

"Oui"

That was the most tiring part of the week I spent getting to know Reedus. I got up to grab a smoothie from Mira, walking past the finished painting of myself, holding a little cat curled up in my arms. My mind was still thinking about Claire pulling me through her painting when Levy called out.

"Hey Cat, how are you?"

"Good at the moment, how about you and Gajeel?"

"He held a concert last weekend and brought me along, which was fun, but he's being… "

"Gajeel?" I suggested.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me on another job?"

"What kind of job?"

I have been on three jobs with Levy. Jet and Droy had comeback with broken limbs and a fever after a job, leaving Levy by herself and in need of a job for money. Levy and I ended up going on a job for three days decoding a riddle in an old book, so we could find a cure to a hereditary illness, which was peaceful change to the usual jobs with Natsu and Lucy. It ended up being a bonding experience. We ended up finishing early and spent the third day just reading and discussing books, although Levy prefers more factual books I prefer fictional books we still had a lot to talk about, such as Lucy's top secret book she's writing. The second job we went on Lucy joined us, it was more of a girls trip to spend gossiping, giggling and relaxing. Unfortunately, the last job with Levy wasn't so relaxing or enjoyable. Jet and Droy had wanted to prove that they were 'strong' and 'could protect their Levy' so we ended up with a job they couldn't handle. Key word _they._

After being reassured by the boys that they would protect us, Levy and I went out optimistic trying to catch a group of bandits. The plan was simple: knock them out using solid script magic make it out of the swamp and let Jet and Droy handle the rest. That plan did not include waking up a swamp monster, running for our lives, having to rescue Jet and Droy from the bog monster that was awakened by our screams of fear as we ran from the swamp monster. So we were being chased by not only the swamp monster but a bog monster as well (apparently there's a difference). By the end of it Jet and Droy were found covered in monster's goop after _we_ the girls that _they_ were going to protect defeated the monsters _and_ the bandits. The boys are sweet, wanting to protect us, but I think they need to stop trying to show off for Levy's sake, before they get us killed.

"Ok, as long as we don't need 'protection' from the boys I'm in, something peaceful for the four of us to go on" I replied to the now giggling Levy who was looking over at Jet and Droy. I walked over to Mira.

"Hey Mira can I have a smoothie?"

"Sure anything for you, it's been a great help with you handling the interviews, helping with the modelling shoots and other odd jobs around the guild. It's nice not doing it all by myself."

"I quite enjoy it actually. I still don't know where you and the other girls get the confidence to do those photo shoots for the magazines."

"It's easy, I'm guessing I still can't persuade you to join in?" I just shook my head in reply and headed back to my table, smoothie in hand.

Who else had I been speaking to over the past few weeks?

"If you hadn't interrupted, we would have had them! Ice princess! Fire dragon Iron Fist"

"If you weren't so useless and hadn't gotten in the way I would have had them back in the forest! Flame brain! Ice Make Cannon"

"Natsu, Grey! How many weeks has it been since that job? Stop arguing about it, it wasn't either of you faults, James and Alex go away, so what! And if you don't stop I'll tell Erza you stole my ingredients for her cake I making!" I yelled at each of them, Lucy sliding beside me nodding in agreement.

"But we didn't, you wouldn't really say that" Natsu said lowering his fists.

"Would you?" Grey said letting his cannon melt.

Nope! My mind thought, but I wouldn't tell them that.

"Oh yes she would, I'd make sure!" Lucy responded.

"But Luce!" Natsu cried.

Lucy just glared, making them slink back to separate corners of the room, followed by a glaring Juvia, who still wanted to kill me for calling her a stalker, twice now...

"Hey Juvia, I'll give you one of Greys shirts if you keep me off your love rival list, I have no interest in battling you for Grey"

She pondered for a moment before responding with "Deal!"

"Pity. Cray, Cay and Grat were possible names for you two, you would have been a wonderful couple" Mira's singsong voice drifted from behind us, she had her matchmaking dreamy look in her eyes.

Lucy and I ended up wandering back to our apartments deciding to go out to dinner together as a treat. We would usually take turns to visit each other and cook dinner for each other on week days, but we felt like we deserved a treat. I headed into my apartment and flopped onto the bed, pulling out my phone looking at the screen. I'd only gotten one more message from Stella. She said Baz, one of my friends left a message on my home phone about coming back from his trip to Germany. I'm still surprised he even went there, he's not the traveling type. The only way I've ever been able to describe him is a black haired version of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, but nicer. Stella said she has the Tom situation under control, but did not elaborate. The last sentence she left me with was that Kisa had gone missing again, and that she thought Kisa was a creepy cat. She's not 'creepy' I said allowed in a possessive voice, funny I only seem to be possessive over Tom. Kisa must have graduated and have been added to that list. Kisa often does a disappearing act, and then magically turns up where ever I am. Throwing my phone in my bag I got up. I walked past the wall that still had Erza's sword sticking out, badly hidden behind a picture.

I looked at the clock ticking by. I had lost a bet with Grey when we were watching Erza fight last week. He knows my aversion to dresses, so of course I have to wear a stupid dress! And Lucy's decided that I should wear it tonight, which means passing by the guild to prove to Grey that I had completed my half of the bet. I walked over to my wardrobe to grab out a dress, it seems that Lucy and Erza have been filling my wardrobe up with dresses, trying to get me to wear them. As soon as I was standing in front of the wardrobe four walls of green text surrounded me. I just groaned, lent against the wall and sat down in defeat before saying "F". Why, just why?

One day the Master had asked me to assist Freed with some of the guilds paper work. After spending awhile with Freed I seriously doubted his sexuality, he worshipped Laxus. He also clinged to him and he was also on the borderline of stalking. Surprisingly Freed seemed to be quite the gentlemen, compared to when I had seen him being a bit of a jerk around Laxus.

"So you use a type of script magic, like Levy. I've only seen you use it once but it looked pretty cool!" I said collecting a bunch of papers of the desk.

"Oh you noticed, it is a very fine art to use script magic!" he was beaming with joy obviously happy I was asking about him. I looked over my towering stack of papers I was carrying into two big doe like eyes, resulting in my shrieking and throwing my papers in the air.

"Those paper need to be put on the desk on the second floor, and I'm sure I don't need to remind you to not take any job requests from the S class board while you're up there." Mavis said giggling before skipping away silently. I wander is she would make foot step sounds if she was wearing shoes?

Freed just responded by raising an eyebrow.

"Mavis has been doing that all the time now, she seems to be enjoying it. And yes, it freaked me out and it made me scream, she just has a talent for it." I pouted.

Freed just chuckled and started to pick up the scattered papers.

By the time we delivered the last stack of papers upstairs, Laxus has magically appeared upstairs, casually leaning back on his chair, feet on the table.

"You must be the lost little gutter kitten, your quite cute." He sneered at me.

"And you look like you be a fun pet to tease and play with" he rubbed my head ruffling my hair.

"Haven't you ever heard that Cats will bit when teased" I retorted ducking away from his hand. He just smiled and walked away. I had officially been adopted by him as a sister to tease and annoy. Whenever he would see me he would ruffle my hair or throwing cat toys at me, he was not usually too mean, he would just tease.

This became a routine, he would treat me like an annoying little sister, but not a bully. But once he made the mistake of pushing me too far. I had warned him about cats bighting, so it did just that. He learnt his lesson.

And of course the student followed in his master's footsteps. Freed took it upon himself to constantly break in to my apartment and place traps all over the place. Some enchantments required simple tasks to be completed, such as saying 'Laxus is the best' or turning around three times, which can be an inconvenience. The house is usually filled with five simple trap, another one set in the hall made to trap two people in and one trap that was not so simple such as reading all of the manuals and rule books provided (usually 7-8 very large and thick books) or to kiss member of the guild (which wouldn't be trapped in the room with me). Levy has been teaching me how to get rid of them, currently I will re-word them so it will trap people known as 'mat' or 'car' instead of 'Cat', and I leave them until the next time Levy visits.

Purple text appeared on the four walls surrounding me 'All those referred to as Cat must complete this puzzle within the thirty seconds before it resets to leave this area'.

"Screw you Freed!" I yelled. I rearranged the wording, grabbed my dress and went for a quick bath. I knew I had a lot of time to spear before I headed out, Lucy takes long baths and can spend hours procrastinating over what clothes to wear and how to do her hair.

I gathered my hair up into a messy style of a side ponytail, I decided against makeup or jewellery, except for my bracelet. My fingers ran over the silver vines, moving the cool beads around the bracelet, until I reached the charm. My fingers slid down to the charm, feeling each indent and raised part, it was like a calming habit to know exactly how my bracelet should feel like. I checked myself in the mirror. Lucy had said we were going to a formal place for dinner, then onto a café for a hot drink before bed. I decided to wear a dress that started out midnight blue with swirls of green smoke rising from my hips up. The straps were green and blue watercolours that were handing off my shoulders. Where the top of the dress met my hip it changed into a light flowing dress made from mixes of light blues and greens, it went nearly to floor length at the back, but at the front it stopped just above the knee.

I walked over to Lucy's apartment, and knocked on her door. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, he hair was tied back into a messy style of bun and she was wearing very high heels; they are not going to be spending the night on her feet I predicted.

"You ready to swing by the guild before we head out?" She said cheerfully.

Grey I'm going to kill you!

I spent the trip to the guild making up clever ways to kill him. I could trick someone else into doing it, Erza or maybe get Juvia to drown him in a jealous rage. I could strangle him with a dress, that would be an ironic way to get payback. I glanced up at the sky.

"There won't be many people in the guild at this time of night" I stated before pushing the guild doors open. Elfman and Cana were drinking at a table, Mira was providing them with more drinks (barrels in Cana's case) and Grey and Erza were sitting together talking and looking up at the second story. I glanced up to see what they were looking at, the door to the Master's office slipped closed just as at least two people walked in. Erza and Grey seemed to have been watching the people who had just gone in, I wander if they know them.

"Hello Lucy, Cat, are you two going out tonight?" Erza greeted us, I looked past her to see Greys smirking face and I responded by sticking out my tongue.

"Lucy and I are going out for dinner, but she won't tell me where were going, and we came by here to prove to Grey I'm wearing a dress, I lost a bet with him"

"Well you two look absolutely adorable in those dresses."

"Oh, here I brought you something new for you to try. It's a strawberry sponge on top of a vanilla panna cotta" I said passing over a clear box with a round cake, strawberry slices baked into the side of the sponge, topped with tiny swirls of cream, a strawberry cut into a rose shape and tiny sliver stars onto of each swirl of cream. Erza has stars shinning in her eyes, before crushing me into a hug, nearly causing me to drop the dessert.

"I bet I can out drink you" Slurred Cana, taking another drink from the barrel sitting next to her.

"I'm goanna be a man and out drink you!" retorted Elfman.

I leaned over to Grey, probably against my better judgment I whispered "Bet you Cana wins"

"You're on, if Elfman wins I get to send a photo of you in a bikini to Sorcerer Weekly, what do you want?"

"Your shirt."

"My what? Why?"

"I told Juvia I'd give it to her"

With a grimace we finally shook hands, making the bet official. After less than five minutes Elfman had passed out, Cana was the winner. Smirking I looked over at Grey who had managed to strip almost all of his clothes, but they were know where to be seen.

"When you find your clothes, drop of your top at my place."

"Wait! What! What happened to my clothes!" Grey yelled looking round wildly, as Lucy and I headed out.

It was a pleasant night, and it was dark and the stars had risen by the time Lucy and I had finished talking in the restaurant and had left. We started our walk to a local café to have a hot drink before going home, glancing at all the dark shop windows, all closed down of the night.

"Ohhh! Look I've heard about those!" Lucy exclaimed pointing to two objects, one looked like a watch while the other looked like a small phone, both sitting in a shop window.

"What do they do?"

"They're like Erza's reequip magic. You can upload clothes to your portable wardrobe, then select what clothes you want to wear, and it will swap out your clothes. It isn't instant like Erza's is and you can't have Armour or weapons in your wardrobe, but you can save up to five thousand different outfits."

"It does sound cool, but would you really need that many outfits, you could wear something different for over ten years!" I'll have to remember that for Lucy's birthday.

We continued back past the Guild, glancing in to see that no one was left inside sitting at the tables. We were only a few meters away from the guild when the doors opened, and two men stepped out along with two exceeds, they seemed familiar.

"Do you remember the day we met, were they the guys talking to Natsu?" I asked Lucy. I remember them walking away from me, when Happy pointed Natsu out to me. Were they also they guys who had just been in a meeting with the Master?

"Hey Lucy. Who's your friend?" The blond man said waving, walking over to us followed by a red/brown cat in a denim jacket.

"Hello Lucy, it's nice to see you again." The black haired man said followed by an adorable cat in a pink frog costume.

 **Please try out the poll, and leave a review any sort of comment is helpful!**


End file.
